


Dinner at Frigga's

by normski_reedenstein



Series: You Are Mine [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Humor, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: Thanks to anyone still sticking around for these two.xo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone still sticking around for these two.  
> xo

I forgot to close the window that we kept open in our bedroom during the day. The warm nights gave way to cool mornings which put the temperature on the colder side. Shifting in bed so the sheets cover my goosebump filled arms, I look at the screen of my phone.

**8:35 am**.

I roll onto my opposite side and find Loki still sound asleep inches away. His angular face is perfection even in slumber and I find myself smiling as I momentarily watch him sleep soundly, his black hair lose from the bun he usually sweeps it into before bed. A few locks fall over his face and I try to push one away without disturbing him. Knowing that I won't fall back to sleep, I choose to slip out of the warm comfort of the bed and go downstairs to make breakfast and coffee. I put Adventure Time on and start my Sunday morning as I try to ignore the sudden anxiety setting in about what will happen later today; This was the first time I would be meeting Loki's mother. Some might've called us crazy for not meeting one another's parents after 7 months of being in a relationship but we both had our reasons for waiting. Loki had been with his ex, Natasha, for so long and had been hurt so many times that I was the fresh start he needed. He wanted to wait until the perfect time for me to meet his mother. I knew how important it was to him just from how highly he and his brother Thor spoke of her. He valued her opinion as much as anyone else's which is why I knew our first meeting had to go better than any expectations I had. 

I put some bacon into a frying pan on a back burner, scrambled eggs into another and put some biscuits in the oven. Before long, the mingled smells of breakfast food and coffee wafted through the apartment and I hear Loki shuffling around upstairs. After a few minutes he makes his way downstairs in his boxers, his hair now pulled back into a tighter bun as he walks into the kitchen. He beelines for the cabinet that holds his favorite mug and pours his coffee. I can't help but cringe at the fact he drinks black coffee but as someone who doesn't drink it herself, I try not to judge. He takes his one sip before he kisses my forehead. 

"Morning," he finally says groggily. 

I hold back a laugh because this is part of his morning routine; The first word of the day will barely escape his lips before he's had his first sip of coffee. 

"Morning. Food is almost done if you're hungry." 

"You never cook this early. What's wrong?" 

"What makes you think something is wrong? What if I just wanted to get up early and cook breakfast for us?" 

"I know you. If you're out of bed before 10 am you either have an appointment, you can't sleep or something is wrong. So what is it?"

I roll my eyes as I take the bacon from the pan to a plate and season the eggs. "You think you know me so well don't you?" Loki winked as he took another sip from his mug. "I may or may not be nervous about meeting your mom later." 

"Didn't I tell you not to worry? She's gonna love you. I know she will. She knows I make good choices...for the most part anyway." 

I chuckled. "I believe you but still, it has to go well. After how highly you and everyone else speaks of her, I want her 100% approval. This means a lot to you so it means a lot to me as well." 

Loki takes the hem of my shirt and urges me toward him before slipping his hand around my waist. "Out of all my girlfriends, you're the only one that I have ever waited to introduce to my mother. You mean the world to me just like she does so trust me when I say you have no need to be worried. She practically knows everything there is to know about you already from what me and the others tell her. She can't wait to meet you. So take a breath, relax and make me a plate because I'm starving," he says before smacking my ass. 

"Do you always have to ruin the moment?"

"That's what I do, baby."

 

* * *

 

  I stand in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom and adjust my dress for the millionth time in five minutes. I went for something cute but casual with my floral print summer dress and flats. My hoop earrings match my necklace and my eyeliner and mascara isn't as drsatic as usual. Topping the look off with my favorite cherry gloss, I look presentable even though I can feel the sweat beading at my palms and armpits. 

"You've been standing at the mirror forever. You look fine, babe. Lets go," Loki says as he stands in the doorway. 

He looks so yummy in his black V neck, black button up and dark ripped jeans that for a moment I forget how nervous I am. 

"Are you sure? This dress isn't too much?" 

"No. You look beautiful as usual. Now if you're not downstairs in the next minute, I _will_ be carrying your ass all the way to the car."

"Try it," I dare with a straight face. Loki doesn't hesitate for a second as he begins walking towards me. "No, no, no! It was a joke, I'm going!" I run out of the bathroom.

"Thought so!" Loki called after me. 

 

  It was always a weird sight seeing Loki drive a car since I was so used to seeing him on his bike. Even so, he still looked insanely sexy behind the wheel. I didn't know I was staring at him until his honey voice cut through my thoughts. 

"See something you like?" 

"Always," I said as my hand slithered over his thigh to rest on his crotch. 

Taking my hand, he raised it to his lips and kissed my fingers. "As much as I love this game, I'm going to be on my best behavior today and so are you. So none of that. Understand?"

I push my lips out into an exaggerated pout before I concede. "Scouts honor." 

"Good girl." 

I feel my usual blush in my cheeks at his praise but I know that whatever we can't get away with at dinner, we can more than make up for at home later. We finally pull up in front of a huge brick house with an array of foliage decorating the front yard. An attached two car garage sits open showing a sedan and a shiny black Harley Davidson where a blonde woman stands with her back facing us. I know automatically that it's Frigga and my stomach does a flip as I feel the sweat beading again at my palms. Loki parks in the driveway just as the blonde woman turns around. She's gorgeous in a way I can't quite describe. Her hair falls way past her shoulders in a single braid and she looks more than comfortable in a flowing prairie skirt and tee shirt. Automatically I can see where Loki and Thor get their looks as well as their hair. I take a breath before we both exit the car and start to walk towards the garage. Frigga beams as she first looks at her son then at me and lets out a delighted sound. She runs to Loki who stands over her by a few feet and takes his face in both of her hands before kissing his forehead. 

"Hello, my dear," she says, her voice an elegant mix of an American and English accent thats oddly fitting. 

"Hi, Mom," Loki smiles as he embraces his mother. They pull apart and before I can process it, Frigga smacks the side of Loki's head. "Ow! What was that for?" 

"You know _exactly_ what that was for. Now introduce your mother to your blushing girl." Frigga smiles at me and I almost feel weak because that's how radiant this woman is, even more so when she's up close. 

Loki shakes his head and chuckles. "Mom, this is Ashley. Ashley, this is my pain of a mother, Frigga." 

Frigga raises her hand to smack him again but he dodges it and pushes me in front of him as a shield. They both laugh and Frigga pulls me into a bear hug. 

"It's lovely to finally meet you, sweetheart. I wish it could've been sooner but my youngest son has seemignly forgotten his manners." 

"I didn't--," Loki starts to say before he's cut off. 

"I'm ignoring you now. Ashley, honey, would you like something to drink?" 

I'm so flustered from the exchange between these two and the fact that Frigga has so quickly taken a liking to me that it takes me a second to reply with a "yes". 

"Let me show you inside while Loki stands out here to ponder the error of his ways," Frigga says as she wraps an arm around my shoulder and ushers me inside the garage. 

"Does this mean you won't feed me?" Loki calls after us. 

"I guess we'll see," his mother calls back over her shoulder. 

I smile as I look over my shoulder. Loki is looking at me with a big smile of his own and an 'I told you so' look. He was right after all. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Upon stepping inside, I was immediately slapped in the face with the heavenly scent of food cooking. My stomach automatically grumbled and I could feel myself begin to salivate. Since Loki had some making up to do for not introducing me to his mother sooner, Frigga stuck him with checking on the food while she poured me a cup of lemonade and showed me around. The entire décor overall had a nice modern gothic feel while maintaining splashes of bright colors here and there; The walls were a light cement gray with black and golden fixtures stretching to the ceiling in ornate curves and twists. The living room was spacious with a large crimson loveseat sitting against the nearest wall with a matching ottoman a couple feet away. The adjoining room was Frigga's office where she used to do her artwork and photography but was now mainly used for her to sow. In the kitchen was a large marble topped island that housed the stove and oven where Loki stood adding seasonings to whatever Frigga had in a crockpot. It was always odd for some reason to see him being so...domestic. It was as if he wasn't meant to be doing such mundane, human things. 

"What are you adding?" Frigga asked, narrowing her brow sternly. 

"Calm down. It's just a bit of red pepper. Your roast isn't the same without spice." 

"Okay but not too much. We don't need a repeat of what happened last time you decided to add something to the food." 

"That was one time and  I apologized to you and Thor for that a hundred times. You can taste test it if you want." 

Frigga didn't break eye contact with her son as she walked over to the stove, picked up a fork and blew on a piece of meat before biting into it. After a second, she nodded her approval. 

"Not bad, love." 

Loki smiled. "Am I relieved of kitchen duty yet or are you still cranky?" 

"You have earned a meal and you may go," Frigga gestured away from the stove. "Finish showing Ashley around."  

Loki kissed Frigga on the temple before taking my hand and leading me out of the kitchen to where a curved staircase led to the second story of the house. We fell upon Loki's room. The door was closed unlike the other rooms. When Loki opened it, I didn't expect everything inside to look so normal. It looked like a den tailored to his comfort; There was a fireplace near a large bay window and a stereo sat beneath the TV that hung from a wall. His bed was adorned with a thick black comforter and fluffy pillows. A corkboard hung over a crowded desk and was covered end to end in pictures of Loki, Thor, Frigga and other family members as well as our friends. I felt a tug at my heart seeing something so intimate. Loki hardly put pictures up in our apartment and he rarely took any unless it was a special occasion and he could be the photographer. 

"So?" Loki said. 

"This feels...nothing like you honestly," I said as I sat on the bed. I looked up to see a couple Nirvana posters tacked to the ceiling. Smiling, I added, "But I like it." 

The lightest shade of pink crept across his cheeks. "No one has ever been allowed in my room save for my mother and Thor. This was always my private place. You're the first girl that's ever set foot in here." 

"Really?" Hearing that made me feel special. I always felt like I got to see sides of Loki that he never even revealed to his closest of friends. It was one of the reasons I loved him so much. Loki nodded his head. "What made you want to show this to me then?" 

"I wanted you to see where I came from. What made me the person I am today. I've shown so much of myself to you over the months and you deserve every moment. You make me want to share everything with you. You don't know how much you've changed my life and me as a person. I love you." 

My heart jumped. "I love you, too."  We kissed slowly and I wrapped my arms around his neck. A sudden thought crept into my head and I smirked against his lips. "As the first girl to ever be in your bedroom, we should christen your oh so comfy bed. What say you?" 

Loki chuckled and shook his head. "I thought we agreed not to do anything while we were here." 

" _We_ don't have to do anything," I said as I reached between his legs and cupped him in my hand. "But _I_   want to." 

Loki didn't argue as he watched me lower down to my knees before him.

 

Thor and Jane eventually showed up with Delilah in tow. Loki and I traveled back downstairs, him subtly zipping up his fly and me reapplying my gloss. 

"I love you," he said quietly. 

"You better," I replied with an arrogant smile. 

We rounded the corner as if we hadn't done anything out of the ordinary and greeted Thor and Jane. Delilah immediately jumped from her mom to me and hugged me like I was her favorite stuffed animal. Greetings were exchanged all around before we all migrated to the dining room just off the kitchen. The golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling made me feel like I was about to dine with royalty. The huge table that sat in the middle of the room was made from real mahogany and painted a beautifully rich dark brown. I couldn't get enough of this house! Frigga had already lined the table with bowls and silverware. She brought a basket full of dinner rolls fresh from the oven first before bringing in the crockpot and sitting it in the middle of the table. 

"Okay, dig in," Frigga said. 

We all went around the table spooning roast, carrots and potatoes into our bowls before settling into eating and having assorted conversations. Loki watched me take my first bite of the roast and nearly orgasm on the spot. If this had been my last meal, I would've died happy. He smiled before taking a bite of his own food. I hadn't noticed I was hardly joining in on the talking until Frigga asked if I was enjoying dinner. 

"I have never tasted a better roast in my whole life. I could start crying right now," I said around my mouthful of food. 

Everyone chuckled. "Well I'm glad you like it," Frigga said. 

"No. Like is understatement. Try _love_. If the rest of you weren't here, I would eat all of this." 

Loki smiled. "And she's not joking either." 

"Ah. Hearty appetite I see." Frigga nodded. "I guess I have to start stockpiling the fridge again like I did with the boys." 

"We can barely keep our fridge stocked," Loki joked. 

I smacked his arm. "Oh shut up. You practically help me shove food down my gullet. Don't put me out there like that." 

Thor,Jane and Frigga watched our exchanges with amused expressions. Before I knew it, they joined in and took sides, cosigning us in our play argument. As I laughed over dinner I couldn't help thinking that I hadn't felt such a sense of belonging to a family in a while. I mean being around Loki, Amanda and the crew was one thing but being in my boyfriend's childhood home eating dinner with his family felt... I'm not totally sure. A solemn feeling washed over me and I pushed it aside quickly. Now wasn't the time to feel bad for myself. 

 

 After dinner, I helped Frigga load the dishwasher, put the leftovers away. I watched Loki run around in the yard with Delilah. For someone who once made it clear he didn't want children, he was awfully good with them. I couldn't help but picture how he would be around his own one day. 

"Thank you for your help, lovely," Frigga said. She handed me a refreshed lemonade for my efforts. 

"No problem. I'm used to at least washing the dishes after dinner so I wouldn't have felt right if I didn't help. Plus, I can't think of any way to repay you for that amazing roast." 

Frigga laughed. "Fair enough. And if you ever want more, you know where I live." 

I sipped quietly for a second before saying, "Thank you for making me so feel welcome here today." 

"Oh please," Frigga waved dismissively. "You're family now. You make my son happy which makes me happy. In fact, this is the happiest I've seen that boy in a while." 

"I've heard stories about the last girl," I say. I don't want to show how far my distaste for Natasha extends. Frigga, however, had no problem expressing hers.

"That little twat Natasha was a demon. I'm glad Loki finally opened his eyes and realized that otherwise I don't know where he would be right now." I couldn't help but chuckle into my cup at hearing such a refined woman call a young woman a twat. I officially loved this woman. "Thank you for being what he needed, Ashley. It might sound out there but you've saved him." 

I took in her words as I looked back outside at Loki dodging the tiny hands of his niece as they ran around the yard, Thor following behind. Like always, my heart skipped whenever I looked at him. 

"We've both helped each other out a lot these last months. Maybe that's what we were meant to do."  

* * *

 

We made our way outside to the back patio where Jane sat comfortably, smiling at her husband and daughter in the yard. Frigga sipped from a tumbler of wine and Jane sipped from her own. I felt a little left out myself. 

"What is it, dear?" Frigga asked. 

I shook my head. "Oh, nothing." 

"Would you like a sip?" she asked and smiled knowingly.  

I looked back at Loki who wasn't paying attention. He was adamant about me not drinking until I was of age. I still did it with Amanda but that was our secret. What would a sip hurt? 

"Uh..." 

"Oh don't worry about him. He's all bark and no bite. Besides I'm his mother. I can do what I want." She slid her glass across the table to me.  

_'The Loki you know and the one I know are very different'_  I thought. Pushing aside the thought of a possible punishment later, I picked up Frigga's glass, swirled it around and took a drink. The smell was quite subtle, the taste sweet. I could already feel the red staining my lips.

"That's really good," I said. 

She and Jane smiled. "Soon you'll be joining us for our girls out days. Plenty of wine to go around." 

"Don't tell me you dragged her into your little two woman coven now," said Thor over my shoulder. He was walking over slightly out of breath from playing chase with his daughter and brother.

"We have and you can't stop it," said Jane. 

Thor sighed and placed his gigantic mitten of a hand on my shoulder. "It was nice knowing you, kid. I have to tell Loki how many arguments he'll be losing from now on." 

I smiled. After a second, a giggling Delilah ran over and jumped into Jane's lap. "Momma!" 

"Is Uncle Loki scaring you, Lilah?" 

The toddler nodded with a cheeky smile. 

"You can't escape the tickle monster forever, little girl. I'll get you," Loki said as he snaked his hand across the patio table towards his niece as if he was going to tickle her. Delilah squealed and buried herself in Jane's arms. Kneeling next to me to breathe, Loki held onto the back of my chair with one hand while he stole my drink with the other. 

"You ass," I muttered and snatched the cup back. "There's a fridge inside. Get your own." 

"But this is closer," he whined. I gave him a stern look that said 'If you don't get the hell away from me' and he pushed himself to his feet. "Fine you cranky little shit." 

"I'm only cranky because you make me cranky!" I called after him as he went into the house. 

Frigga laughed. "And here I thought I was the only person who could give him the perfect death stare." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack... for now anyway.

By the time the sun set, everyone was full,happy and immersed in conversation around the table. Delilah had fallen asleep a while ago in Thor's big arms and Frigga and Jane were two glasses of wine deep and extra comfortable. I was starting to feel rather sleepy myself. Fortunately and unfortunately, Loki was the first to call it a night on account of my having school the next morning. Not to mention he had a certain look in his eye, most likely from what had transpired in his bedroom earlier. We went around the table and said our goodbyes to everyone. Frigga gave me a tight hug and loving kiss on the forehead. 

"Thank you for coming today, darling," she beamed. 

"Thank you for having me. And feeding me." 

She laughed. "It was my pleasure. And remember you're welcome back any time, I'm just a call away. Whether you want food or to get away from this one here," she pointed to Loki who rolled his eyes. 

"I am a joy to be around! Isn't that right, babe?" 

I looked at him as if I hadn't heard anything he said for a few seconds before turning back to Frigga. "Thanks again." 

She pulled me in for another hug as she laughed at her son. "You're going to fit in this family just fine." 

"I wouldn't be too sure," Loki said with fake anger in his voice. 

"Nope, it's too late. Your mom likes me. No turning back now." 

"That's what you think. Now go get your ass in the car, brat." 

Frigga walked us up front and watched us leave, waving as the car faded down the street. I sighed happily. 

"That was nice." 

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. And I was right, wasn't I? She _does_ like you." 

"Yes, you were right," I said rolling my eyes. "She wasn't at all what I expected though. Your whole family always seems to surprise me." 

"How so?" 

I shrugged. "You're all so... refined. Like, your mom is all posh and English. You guys speak different languages. You know so much. She's a cool grandma who rides Harley's and takes pictures. You're all so cool." Loki nodded for a moment and smirked but he didn't say anything. "Plus, being around all of you guys laughing and having fun kind of made me miss my mom." 

Reaching over to take my hand, Loki grazed his thumb over the back of my hand. "Why don't you call her? I bet she'd like to hear from you. It has been a while." 

"I know but... the last time we spoke, it wasn't exactly rainbows and unicorns. One of the unfortunate things I got from my mother as I've grown older is holding grudges. It's more of a pride thing. I don't want to break first, you know?" 

"I know. And I get that but, don't take this wrong way, fuck your pride. That's your mother. She's the only connection to your family that you still have. Don't let that go away. Please call her. For me and you." 

I sat silently and thought about what he said. I did love my mom more than anything. Aside from Loki and Amanda, she was and always will be my best friend. I missed talking to her and I missed seeing her. After finding out about my dad, a wedge drove us apart when really it should have kept us together. I made it 18 years before I was finally thrown into the group that damn near every kid I grew up with was in-- Kids From A Broken Home. Just because my dad fucked up our lives didn't mean we had to take it out on each other. 

"Okay," I said finally.  

 

* * *

 

 

We were back home after another 20 minutes or so. Loki shut the car down and went to get out. He looked back inside the car when I didn't move. 

"You coming?" 

"In a minute." 

He nodded before closing his door and walking towards our apartment. I took my phone from my purse and took my time dialing a number. With a deep breath, I hit the button to call out. 

One ring. 

Two rings. 

Three rings. 

Before the fourth finished, the line picked up. "Hello?" 

My heart jumped. God, she still sounded the same. I couldn't help but smile. 

"Hi, Mommy." 

 


End file.
